Lady Luck (comics)
.]] Lady Luck is a fictional, American comic-strip and comic book crime fighter and adventuress created and designed in 1940 by Will Eisner with artist Chuck Mazoujian (1917-2011). Through 1946, she starred in a namesake, four-page weekly feature published in a Sunday-Newspaper comic-book insert colloquially called "The Spirit Section". The feature, which ran through November 3, 1946, with one months-long interruption, was reprinted in comic books published by Quality Comics. A revamped version of the character debuted in 2013 in DC Comics's Phantom Stranger comic. Lady Luck was ranked 84th in Comics Buyer's Guide's "100 Sexiest Women in Comics" list. Publication history Created and designed in 1940 by Will Eisner (who wrote the first two Lady Luck stories under the pseudonym "Ford Davis")Horn, Maurice. 100 Years of American Newspaper Comics (Gramercy Books, New York, 1996) p. 173) with artist Chuck Mazoujian, Lady Luck appeared in her namesake, four-page weekly feature published in a Sunday-Newspaper comic-book insert colloquially called "The Spirit Section". This 16-page, tabloid-sized, newsprint comic book, sold as part of eventually 20 Sunday newspapers with a combined circulation of as many as five million, starred Eisner's masked detective the Spirit and also initially included the feature Mr. Mystic,Mr. Mystic at Wildwood Cemetery: The Spirit Database. WebCitation archive. plus filler material. Writer Dick French took over scripting after these first two episodes.Lady Luck at Don Markstein's Toonopedia Later, writer-artist Nicholas Viscardi (later known as Nick Cardy) took over the feature from the May 18, 1941 strip through Feb. 22, 1942, introducing Lady Luck's chauffeur and assistant, Peecolo."Lady Luck" at Wildwood Cemetery: The Spirit Database. Accessed January 16, 2010. WebCitation archive. Though his Lady Luck stories were credited under the house pseudonym Ford Davis, Viscardi would subtly work in the initials "NV" somewhere into each tale.Nick Cardy official site: Biography Writer-artist Klaus Nordling followed, from the March 1, 1942 to March 3, 1946 strip, when "Lady Luck" was temporarily canceled. After briefly being replaced by the humor feature "Wendy the Waitress" by Robert Jenny, "Lady Luck" returned from returned from May 5 to November 3, 1946, under cartoonist Fred Schwab. "Lady Luck" stories were reprinted in the Quality Comics comic book Smash Comics #42-85 (April 1943 - Oct. 1949), whereupon the series changed its title to Lady Luck for five more issues. Nordling providing new seven- to 11-page stories in Lady Luck #86-90 (Dec. 1949 - Aug. 1950), with Gill Fox drawing the covers. Occasional backup features were "Lassie" by writer-artist Bernard Dibble and the humor features "The Count", by Nordling, and "Sir Roger", by Dibble or, variously, Bart Tumey.Lady Luck at the Grand Comics Database Lady Luck was revived alongside Eisner characters John Law, Nubbin, and Mr. Mystic in IDW Publishing's Will Eisner's John Law: Dead Man Walking, a 2004 collection of new stories by writer-artist Gary Chaloner. DC Comics' The New 52 On July 23, 2011, writer Geoff Johns announced that a new version of the character would be featured in his upcoming revamp (with artist Jim Lee) of DC Comics' Justice League, as part of the New 52. On December 10, 2012, DC's solicitations for comics shipping in March 2013 revealed that the new version of Lady Luck would be making her debut in The Phantom Stranger #6, written by Dan DiDio.http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dc-comics-march-2013-solicitations.html Character description Lady Luck is the alter-ego of Brenda Banks, a young Irish-American socialite heiress, daughter of a mine-owner. Her costume consists of a green dress, a large green hat, and a green veil in place of a mask. In some early versions representations of lucky charms hang from her hat brim. Like Denny Colt, hero of The Spirit, she does not possess any supernatural abilities. Footnotes References * Will Eisner's John Law official site External links * [http://www.chancefiveash.com/ll86cover.htm Last of the Spinner-Rack Junkies: Lady Luck #86 (Dec. 1949): 11-page story by Klaus Nordling; cover art by Gill Fox], "Lady Luck" four-page story by Klaus Nordling, and "Lady Luck" four-page story by Klaus Nordling *Pure Excitement Comics: "Lady Luck" four-page story with Count Dichange, by Klaus Nordling *Comic Book DB-Lady Luck Category:Comics characters introduced in 1940 Category:Fictional American people of Irish descent Category:Golden Age superheroes Category:Quality Comics superheroes Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Quality Comics titles Category:Characters created by Will Eisner